The invention relates to a method for demodulating pulse messages, which have been converted into modulated signals, by using quadrature modulation.
When transmitting digitized signals in a wireless manner, as is normal for example in the case of cordless telephones, a miniaturization of the devices for reasons of ease of handling is aimed at, which at the present state of the art can be realized predominantly by an increased application of integrated circuits, that is to say by avoiding analog components.
A radio signal receiver has already been disclosed in GB-A-2 189 114 which, for demodulation of an FSK-signal, has a demodulation arrangement having quadrature modulation means, comparator/conversion means and a coincidence gate for digitally assembling the quadrature components.